coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6201 (8th January 2006)
Plot Eccles continues to give Ken a hard time and refuses to let him have his newspaper. Adam confronts Mike about the hurtful things he said but Mike has no recollection. Mike's mood changes again and he rounds on Adam again accusing him of having an affair with Penny. He throws distraught Adam out of the flat. Danny hates himself for cashing in on Mike's confusion. Leanne's unrepentant. Kirk advises Ken on how to handle Eccles suggesting he gets down to Eccles' level. Rosie changes tack and is pleasant to Sally and Kevin. They're relieved at her mood change. Sophie's upset when Rosie pokes fun at her lack of boobs. Fred pulls out of the cruise wrongly thinking his feelings for Bev aren't reciprocated. Bev's disappointed but tries to hide it. Eileen babysits Bethany while Sarah and Jason have a night out. Gail's furious when she finds out and accuses Eileen of giving in. Kevin and Sally are pleased when Rosie says she wants to make a fresh start. They tell her they're willing to trust her again and return her mobile phone. Mike gives Danny a letter to post. It's a conciliatory letter to Mark forgiving him for his affair with Linda. Danny intentionally throws it away. Sophie's delighted when Hayley gives her a padded bra which she's made herself. Ken gets down on all fours and tries but fails to bond with Eccles. David continues to give Gail and Phil hell. Phil tries to talk to David but David makes it clear he intends to get Phil out of his mother's life. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Craig Harris - Richard Fleeshman *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Adam Barlow - Sam Robertson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Vernon Tomlin - Ian Reddington *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Phil Nail - Clive Russell Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Roy's Rolls *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Adam reminds Mike about his accusations, and Danny begins to feel guilty as his manipulation continues; Kevin and Sally wonder if they can trust Rosie; Hayley keeps Sophie's problems close to her chest; and Bev feels like a gooseberry when Fred decides not to go on the cruise. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,550,000 viewers (8th place). Notable dialogue Gail Platt: "And I'm trying to save your sister from yet another disaster." David Platt: "Why? You get her into most of them." Gail Platt: "I'm sorry?" David Platt: "It's true... she's only with Jason Grimshaw because you forced Scooter out." Category:2006 episodes